


Early Lessons

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fights, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has a secret weapon when he fights the flaming fist guy in the cave in Africa. Prompt: Stick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Lessons

He was in the zone: dancing, ducking, spinning, and (when he saw an opening) striking. All the while, the litany sing-songed through his head, keeping him focused and loose.

 _Spike be nimble_

He darted around a column, delivered a barefooted roundhouse kick, and rolled to evade another punishing blow to the ribs.

 _Spike be quick_

He was driven to one knee, but surged up, and stopped the blazing fist mid-swing with his open palm.

 _Spike jump over the candlestick_

He spun the hulk around and grasped its head for the killing twist. _Snap._

Mother Goose to the rescue, like always.


End file.
